the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Observes a Fight at MacRonald's
Harry Smith Observes a Fight at MacRonalds is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in March 2016. Synopsis Harry and David casually head to MacRonalds , but things turn brutal... Plot Harry Smith and David Marshall decide to get the bus to Dundundun to have some fun. They both decide to take their old GameGirl Advanceds to play each other at Ultrasonic Advanced on the bus. They have some fun "like it's 2005". The bus finally arrives at Dundundun. They get off and decide to go straight to a MacRonalds restaurant. They order a burger and some fries each. They head over to a table in the corner and start eating. David starts talking about attractive girls; it interestingly eventually bores Harry, who is listening into a conversation with three chavs (Aidan Marshall, Cameron Arthur and Euan Blackburn) and a ned (Lewis Davies). When Lewis starts shouting, David stops rambling on about his perverted thoughts and looks to see what is going on. Lewis brings his knife out while Aidan threatens him with a gun. The four then get up and start fighting and throwing burgers at each other while shouting and screaming their heads off. Cameron gets pushed into an eight year old boy, who falls over. The boy's mother tells Cameron to stop his silly fighting; he proceeds to beat her to the ground. She is left on the ground, screaming. Next, an old granny tells them to stop. Euan kicks her to the ground and turns her into a human trampoline. She screams as Lewis suddenly stabs Euan on the back off-screen, making him scream loudly. Harry and David then fart at the chavs; Aidan kicks them both to the ground, while Harry slips on a pile of blood. Aidan then grabs a shocked woman's coffee and pours it all over David. Employees of MacRonalds try to help victims, but they punch them and tell them not to interfere with the fight; one of the employees ends up with his head shoved into a bin. Suddenly, most people in MacRonalds run for their lives, with a few slipping over stray fries and bits of burger on the floor. The police arrive. PC Cameron lets out a roar so loud he breaks his vocal cords, while PC Johnston's face goes pale. An ambulance also arrives for the mother, the old granny, Euan, Harry, David and some employees, driving them to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Lewis attempts to stab PC Cameron, but is tasered. Aidan and Cameron are also tasered; the three then are put in a police car. PC Johnston decides to arrest Lewis for ten years while Aidan and Cameron are arrested for a year. That night, Harry, David and the employees are let out of Dundundun Eastern Infirmary while the mother and the old granny stay in for one more night. On their way out Harry and David spot Edvard Andersson, who is apparently getting worse. Meanwhile, the infirmary announced Euan was unable to survive the knife attack. His parents are shown at home to be screaming. Music *Sonic Advance - Intro (plays on the bus) *Armed Police Batrider - Chop U! (plays when the police arrive) *Undertale - Determination (plays when Harry, David and the employees are on their way out of Dundundun Eastern Infirmary) Trivia *Fans consider this to be one of the most extreme episodes in the series. *This episode sparked off speculation that the deaths of characters named Euan are a recurring theme in The Bully. **Peter Donald confirmed this, saying that the reason for this is due to him having a hatred on a boy named Euan in his teenage years. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes